


13:15

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Black & Gold, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Твои тонкие пальцы кудрей касаются.Я ищу оправдание, но не получается.(songBahroma — Важное не важно)
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	13:15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/gifts).



> Автор работы — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

  


[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/tgHpLBk.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [По контуру дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583057) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
